Fact Meets Fiction
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: "Behind every story is a grain of truth." During filming, the cast of Harry Potter come face to face with some things that make them question just how real the wizarding world world is.
1. Tom Felton and the Trolley

I fiddled with my seatbelt as my mother drove me back to set. She was talking to me about something or other concerning the movie and the editing process.

I looked out the window to see the streets of London, King's Cross Station was a ways away and Chris had wanted me there early just so I could meet Alan Rickman. I was nervous as my mother pulled into the carpark and opened the door.

"Remember Tommy," she cooed, holding the door out for me as I stepped out, self-conscious. "Be careful with that hair, wear your hat." I caught a glimpse of my face in the windows as I walked and shuddered. I forgot often that my hair was no longer the brunette that I had been born with; it made me look like a whole new person.

Then we caught sight of the entrance to the station and my mother grabbed my hand and began dragging me along. Her heels clicked on the asphalt loudly as she rushed me. "Come on Tom, we're going to be late!" she said impatiently. I quickened my pace before colliding painfully with a trolley, knocking me flat on my bum.

"Hey!" I protested, looking up to gasp at the contents of the trolley.

The girl pushing it had brown bushy hair and rather large front teeth. She looked at him, shocked. "Oh my! I'm so sorry about that!" she cried, stooping to help him up. My mother was dusting me off and turned to complain to the man who was apparently in charge of the girl.

"It's okay, really." I stated, looking again at the trolley. There was a single, large trunk. "Where are you going?" he asked. The question took the girl by surprise and she shrugged shyly.

"Well, you know…" and then she tugged on the man's sleeve and he thrust some money into his mother's hands to pacify her and followed the girl away. I was puzzled, she hadn't told me where she was going at all….

"Tom!" a voice shouted and I turned with my mother to see the director, Chris, waving his clipboard at us with a smile. "Oi! I was worried you would never get here." He sighed. I smiled, a blush on my cheeks.

Emma and Daniel were chatting, already made up for shooting. Rupert was playing with a yo-yo, sitting in his chair. He looked up and cast a friendly grin at me, and I returned it in earnest. A hand on my shoulder made me turn to see Chris looking down on me, a man standing behind him.

"Mr. Felton," the director teased. "I have to introduce you to Mr. Rickman." I stared up in awe at the man who was possible one of the most famed in Britain. He smiled down and offered his hand to me.

"Pleased to meet you Tom, you can call me Alan though." He stated cordially. I nodded and my mother then snagged his attention, beginning to speak with him in fast, excited tones.

Movement caught my eye and I turned to see that same girl with her trolley and that man, they stopped in front of a wall, and she started running to it. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, both were gone. "Hey, hey mum!" I said, running to her, she ignored me, continuing to talk to Alan.

I then turned to see Ms. Rowling looking in the same direction I had just been watching the progress of the girl, she noticed me watching and bent down to look at me, a smile on her face. "Remember Tom, behind every story is a grain of truth." And she got up to stand next to the director.

"Alright people! Let's get ready to shoot!" Chris called, effectively ending my train of thought.


	2. Emma Watson and the Owls

Emma stood impatiently waiting for them to finish applying the necessary makeup to her face, they had been filming all day and she was getting restless. There had been little to nothing to do in between shooting as well seeing as Daniel, Rupert, and Tom had been off doing their separate scenes.

She had been stuck in the break room with James and Oliver, listening to them sing old Gorillaz songs and watch them play video games. They hardly ever looked at her, save to ask for her to go get Tom for cheat codes to some shooter game on the telly.

It was their voices now that snapped her out of her thought. "Hey," James (or was it Oliver?) said from his spot on the couch. "Emma! Can you go nab Tommy?"

She sighed but obeyed, getting out of her chair to go over to where they were filming. She stood just behind the camera, watching Tom with Jamie and Josh work.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Tom, or more fitting, Draco asked.

"Reading." Jamie said, or (once again) Vincent Crabbe.

"Reading?" Tom said, looking confused. "I didn't know you could-," he sighed. "Can we cut please? I need a bit of a breather."

"That's fine Tom, you did good." Chris, the director said. "Take a seat, we'll move over to Rupert and Daniel for the next scene."

Emma blushed as Tom looked over at her, but remembering her mission, she approached him. "Hey Tom, Oliver and James need you… something about that video game."

The boy shot her a dazzling smile that made the blush more evident on her cheeks. "Thanks Em," he said, disappearing inside the break room. She sighed, and then she saw something that caught her attention. An owl, in the studio.

It was a snowy owl that looked just like the one playing Daniel's owl, Hedwig. "Hey-," but she stopped, looking around to see that owl in his cage, looking at her as if she were an idiot.

The owl resting on the rafters hooted softly, something was tied to its leg. Emma cocked her head to the side and took a step forward, extending her hand up to the owl. It looked a little surprise and it flew up higher, into the shadows and out of sight. She frowned at it, looking back to the cage Hedwig was in, gasping as she saw the cage was empty.

Emma thought this rather strange and she burst into the break room in a huff. "The owl!" she said, causing the Phelps twins and Tom to look over at her disapprovingly. "It's loose in the studio" she claimed.

James (or Oliver) stood with a grin on his face. "Lemme see!" he said, clamoring out with his brother in tow. Emma remained, alone with Tom.

"That's neat, an owl loose around… I hope they don't mess with it." Tom said smoothly. Emma flushed red again.

"Yeah, I-,"

"Emma!" the twins came back in, looking rather irritated. "What the hell are you talking about? The bloody owl is right where it's supposed to be. I swear." They shook their heads and settled back onto the couch, stealing Tom's attention away before Emma could say anything more.


	3. Daniel Radcliffe and Harry Potter

Daniel shivered into his jacket as he watched them prepare the Knight Bus for their final scene. London shown spectacularly around him in bright flicking lights.

Fans were crowding around the barriers they had set up, several hundred girls screaming for him and any other male on set. He sighed, watching his break hang in the air, since doing these movies he'd gotten at least six thousand offers for marriage.

Tom had been on set a couple of days ago when some courageous fangirls had snuck onto the location, all gawking over him like he was some kind of self-righteous god. Daniel and Tom got on all right but he didn't agree with how his costars basked in the fame. Sure, it was cool to be recognized, but he thought it got to be more of a pain in the ass than anything.

JK Rowling was there today, causing there to be a substantial swell in the masses watching the progress of the special effects artists, many screaming for Jo. Daniel had had enough of it and he turned to the makeup artists that were nearby. "Hey, if Alfonso asks where I'm at, tell him I went around the block to get some coffee." And with that he was gone.

The fans followed him, but none were quite brave enough to touch him. They were his unwanted shadows, trailing him across the streets, holding their pens and photographs in silent waiting. He ducked into the nearest coffee shop, the crowd following him attracted the attention of the teenage girl working the register.

"You-You're Daniel Radcliffe!" she gasped, popping her bubblegum. He fought the urge to tell her to shut up, and he forced a smile.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." He said evenly. "Can I get a cappuccino?" he asked. She nodded shakily, ringing it up and he forked over a few pounds into her waiting hand.

He took a seat in the corner of the café, looking at the wall, because it was the only place not teeming with fans. There were no customers over here, just one boy, about his age, reading a newspaper.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the paper, the pictures… were they _moving_? He stood and approached the boy. Very slowly the newspaper dropped lowly to reveal a thin face with circular glasses and bright green eyes contrasting with some very dark hair.

"That's an interesting newspaper you have." Daniel joked, the boy didn't say anything, and his mouth was open in shock. "What's your name?" he asked, painfully aware of all the jealous fans that were watching the interaction.

"Uh," the boy said. "Har- Herman Porter." He replied, sticking a hesitate hand out to him. "You are?"

"Wait," Daniel said, raising an unbelieving eyebrow. "You don't know who I am?" Herman looked at him blankly for a second and Daniel felt relieved… there was someone who wasn't an idiot fan demanding an autograph. "My name's Daniel." He said.

"Pleased to meet you Daniel." He said. The clerk called out Daniel's order and he said left the boy to grab it from the counter, taking the seat next to him.

"So are you aware that we're filming a few blocks down?" he asked Herman.

The boy shrugged, showing only polite interest. "No I didn't, what movie?" he asked.

"Har-," but stopped short as he saw something from beneath the boy's hair, very quickly, before Herman could stop him, he reached across the table and pushed the hair out of the way to reveal a perfect little lightning bolt scar.

Daniel's heart sank, another fan playing stupid. "I'm sorry, excuse me." He said darkly, standing up, leaving his coffee behind and heading back out into the cold air, irritation seething within.


	4. Rupert Grint and the Wizards

Rupert shifted his gaze from his script back to the tray of food looking back at him lovingly. He fidgeted, eyes going back to the words he so desperately needed to memorize, then back to the tray of free food.

He snuck a glance around to see if Daniel was anywhere, he wasn't, and Rupert stood hesitantly. He and Dan had had a row earlier on in the week concerning his bad studying habits and since then the star of the film had been watching him, eager to criticize his behavior.

Rupert took advantage of the absence and flocked to the catering table, picking up a giant cookie and shoving it into his mouth, allowing crumbs to fall from his mouth. His forgotten script was scolding him and he happily ignored it, there was always Steve to give him his lines.

They were filming the sequences for the Quidditch World Cup at the moment, and they were on break. Emma had left with Tom to go nab a bite, having to tolerate massive teasing. However, it didn't seem to make Em hesitate and she left, sticking her tongue out at Bonnie who was giving her a knowing look.

"What's all that about?" Dan asked the girl.

"She fancies him." Bonnie giggled. Rupert had looked at the pair with a laugh.

"Really?" Dan said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"It won't do a damn thing." James commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Rupert had asked, always confused.

"Tommy boy seems to have taken to another girlie. Someone from the stunt department." He said offhandedly.

"Wait… you don't mean _that _one do you?" Dan asked.

"What? What one!" Bonnie and Rupert said impatiently.

"Erm, what's her name?" He asked James.

"Her name's Jade, she's the assistant to Greg Powell, the stunt coordinator. He met her when he was getting his haired dyed again… little fruitloop." James replied. "I honestly thought he didn't fancy girls at all until I saw them talking. That or he was planning to get with Emma… would make the fans have a conniption fit." He chuckled.

They had all had a laugh and dispersed, which left Rupert in his current position. He looked at a taco next to him and picked it up, biting into it and feeling his mouth burn. He looked around for water and found none.

The taco was laced with hot sauce; he felt his tongue burn on. He set the taco down and began running, exiting the building and heading across the street, his cheeks were red from the heat. He barged into the convenience store next to him and demanded one bottle of water.

The Indian man looked at him strangely but pointed to the display. Rupert grabbed one and began guzzling, eager for the hell in his mouth to die out. He fumbled in his pockets and gave the man a credit card, still drinking.

Then someone knocked into him from behind and Rupert felt the bottle slip out of his hands and empty onto his face and t-shirt. He stood there, his mouth open still, as the bottle fell to the floor. He turned and saw a man wearing a dress looking at him blankly.

"Watch where you're going!" Rupert snapped.

The man looked taken aback and ruffled from his harsh tone. "I b-beg your pardon young sir!"

And then another equally ill-dressed man stormed into the store, horrified to see the elderly man. "Archie!" he gasped, looking at Rupert. "I'm terribly sorry sir, I lost him for a moment… we're here in town on business and my friend gets terribly confused."

"Confused! I've never been confused in my life! This boy here thinks that I need to watch where I'm going!"

"You ran into me!" Rupert responded, indignant.

"I did no such thing!" the man replied insolently.

"Archie, that's enough. I cannot tell you how sorry I am on Archie's behalf, we're here to get supplies for our convention."

"Convention?"

"The bloody World-," Archie began to say when the other wizard clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Just a small get together sir." He said. "And if you'll excuse me, Archie and I have to get back." And Rupert watched them exit hastily.

"I don't understand you… first you try and make me wear trousers and now all…" the older man's voice faded out as the door closed.

Rupert looked at the Indian man behind the counter, picking up the dropped bottle. "Did you see that? He was wearing a dress." He said to him, the man shrugged.


End file.
